


heat

by soapyconnor



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eddie, Knotting, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: eddie goes into heat. v just wants to help.





	heat

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! i wrote this to help beef up my word count for nanowrimo. i'm writing short stories for nanowrimo instead of a big novel (i feel like it's more intense that way--having to think of a new story once one is done) so its bad, and short, and not beta'd. but im still proud of this.
> 
> if ya want to follow me on tumblr, im @rboydholbrook ! and if u wanna add me on nanowrimo, my username is heggsys <3
> 
> i also take writing commissions!

            Eddie dozed on the subway, his hands in his pockets, the scent of the alphas and omegas around him overwhelming his senses. He quietly moaned, deep in his throat, and he felt Venom stir beneath his skin.

            **Eddie**.

            “Yeah?” he mumbled tiredly, pulling his hand inside his coat and began to gently stroke his stomach.

            **You are growing exponentially hot**.

            Eddie tugged his hood up with his free hand. “Yeah, I know, bud. My time is almost here. These scents aren’t exactly . . . helping.”

            **Want me to get us off of this train?**

            Eddie chuckled. “No, love . . . I’m good for now.” He felt Venom’s tendrils expand over his hand. “Will you be okay if I need to take someone else?”

            Venom growled beneath his skin. **No. You will not need to take someone else. I have fully researched alpha’s process on omegas during heats. We will be fine.**

            “Love . . . This isn’t something we should really fuck around with. It could mean life or death—”

            **If things go awry, and I can not please you, I will find us someone to please you** , Venom replied, although he didn’t sound quite as happy as he did before.

            Eddie bowed his head, dipping his mouth beneath his sweatshirt. “You know I’ll love you more than anyone else on this planet.”

            Venom’s head formed beneath Eddie’s sweatshirt, and he kissed Eddie, shoving his tongue down his throat. Eddie shivered, and he could feel himself growing wet. **I know**.

 

 

            Venom forced Eddie off of the subway, and practically carried him all the way back to the apartment. Eddie’s crotch was incredibly wet, and he could tell alphas were staring at him, but Venom got rid of them fairly easily. He entered the apartment. “Fuck me.”

            **Will. But hungry.**

            Eddie sighed, and forced himself to the fridge. He knew he would regret this later, but he tore open a bag of tater tots and forced them into his gullet, while Venom quietly egged him on. **Yes . . .** Venom purred, his tendrils coming out and stroking along Eddie’s cock. Eddie shuddered and moaned, pressing his head against the table.   **Eat, Eddie!**

            “I would if you’d stop _fucking_ stroking me,” he murmured, “I can’t eat and handle being jerked off at the same time.”

            Venom grumbled, and peeled his tendrils back. He bit at Eddie’s shoulder. **Hurry**.

            Eddie threw the bag of tater tots on the counter and dug through the bowl on the table, shoving some pieces of chocolate in his mouth. “Fine?”

            **Definitely** , Venom snarled, before shooting his tendrils outwards and sticking them against the wall, before slamming Eddie against the wall. Eddie screamed in pleasure and spread his legs, staring out in front of him as Venom formed in front of him.

            Venom tugged his pants down, and moaned quietly. **I can feel your sickness. Your need to be completed.**

            Eddie watched as Venom formed a cock, and he let out a sob when he saw a knot. “Venom,” he sobbed.

            **I know, love**. Venom purred, a tendril coming and stroking the man’s cheek. **You will get it eventually**.

            “I want it now,” he whined. Venom leaned forward, and began to kiss Eddie passionately, his tongue going down Eddie’s throat. Eddie whined and his back arched, licking at Venom’s mouth, and swallowing his tongue as best as he could. He grew lightheaded, and he groaned when Venom pulled away. “What are you doin’?”

            Venom bowed, and Eddie strained to get a better look. He moaned and his head jerked back, feeling Venom licked at his cunt. “Fuck—”

            **Oh, hush now, Eddie.**

            “I can’t—” Eddie choked out, as he felt the symbiote’s tongue swirl around him, before it began to slowly fuck into him. His head slammed back, his eyes going wide and his chest heaving. He could feel Venom’s tongue licking at the ball of heat inside him, cooling it before his tongue drew back, and let the heat buildup, before his tongue darted in again, and began to lick at the heat.

            Eddie sobbed, fat cheeks rolling down his cheeks as he attempted to fuck down against Venom’s tongue. “Oh, oh, oh _God—_ ”

            **Do you need someone else?** Venom chuckled.

            “Fuck you,” Eddie snarled, jerking his leg away and kicking at Venom. “You know _very_ well what I do and don’t need!”

            Venom purred, a large, clawed hand rubbing at his hip. **That I do. But, it sounds much better coming from those plump lips of yours . . .**

“You know what would be really good right now?” Eddie snorted. “Me, sucking you off, trying to swallow around your knot . . .” Eddie screeched as Venom tossed him onto the bed.

            **Your puny mouth wouldn’t be able to handle my length,** Venom snarled.

            Eddie grinned and dug his fingernails into Venom’s cheek. “Oh, yeah? We both know _that’s_ not the truth.”

            Venom reached up, grabbing Eddie by the face, jerking his head back and dragging his long fingernails down the man’s throat. **We will see when you’re not in a fog.**

Eddie snorted, leaning up and kissing him passionately. “I will prove you wrong.”

            **I eagerly await.**

 

 

            Eddie woke up slowly, every muscle in his body tense, and he laid limply in the bed. The fog had cleared from his head, and he snuggled beneath the blankets, vaguely aware that Venom was draped over him.

            “V?”

            **Yes, love?**

“What day is it?”

            **It’s Tuesday. Four days after your heat . . . it should be over.** Venom hummed. His tongue dragged over Eddie’s greasy flesh. **Do you feel satisfied?**

Eddie rolled over, and moaned. His hole was incredibly loose. He patted Venom’s head. “Yes, love. More than satisfied . . .”

            Venom purred. **No need for an alpha then, huh?**

Eddie grinned, leaning down and kissing him on the nose. “Yeah. You’re all I ever need, baby. And that just proved it.”

            Venom beamed. **Now. Let’s get you some food.**

            Eddie sat up. “Shower, first.”

            Venom grumbled.


End file.
